


morning glory

by kaiohtic



Series: drabble collection [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, M/M, but also heavy angst, please take the "choose not to use archive warnings" tag seriously, read at your own risk?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: chanyeol wakes up with a smile.





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> again, there's gonna be heavy angst and i chose not to tag trigger warnings, so please read at your own risk.

He hears it before he sees it. There is the sound of the curtains being pushed aside with a bit too much elan that makes Chanyeol worry about the curtain pole breaking off some day, and then his vision is filled with warm orange and intense red. Chanyeol keeps his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, but the slight upturn of lips gives him away, he knows that, too.

 

"Good morning Chanyeol, I know you're awake," Baekhyun chirps, and seconds later the warmth leaves him along with the blanket that has been pulled away so swiftly that he can't react in time. His fingers are grasping air before his hands fall back down onto the mattress.

 

"Do we really have to get up already?" He asks, voice raspy, words slurred. He's not fully awake yet, neither his mind nor his body, but he does his best to open his eyes just a tiny bit. The early morning light is blinding.

 

"Rise and shine," his boyfriend continues, too cheerful for his taste. It's contageous though. Chanyeol finds his smile growing wider on its own, although he is trying so hard to act annoyed. Who knew Baekhyun was such a morning person when he preferred comfort and lazy evenings, all warm and cuddled up on the couch in front of the television?

 

"Come back to bed and cuddle with me," Chanyeol says and pats the space next to him, where Baekhyun belongs on such a lovely Sunday morning, but Baekhyun doesn't return to him. He grins and shakes his head.

 

"Nu-uh. You better get up now, Park Chanyeol," he says and wiggles a finger in front of his face. It's endearing and makes Chanyeol chuckle, more so when Baekhyun's expression brightens up further.

 

"You promised me a one day trip to the beach today and we need to get up early for that," he continues. "Our train is leaving in an hour or so."

 

Chanyeol knows better than to argue, although he thinks lazing in bed for another few minutes would not hurt. Baekhyun wouldn't be happy about running to the train station later because rushing does not belong to a comfortable lifestyle. He has always prepared to be a bit more prepared.

 

"Then help me get up?" Chanyeol suggests and stretches his arms, extending them towards Baekhyun. By now his eyes are fully adjusted to the sunlight streaming into their bedroom, so he keeps them open and trained on Baekhyun, winking when the other gives him a stern look. He falls into laughter together with Baekhyun, and he falls in love again. Baekhyun's laughter - that's all he needs.

 

"Fine, you big, giant baby," Baekhyun says and walks closer, and when Baekhyun grabs his hands, Chanyeol pulls. Baekhyun lands on him with an _oomph_ and maybe it wasn't the smartest idea because he gets an elbow knocked against his ribcage, followed by several slaps and complaints.

 

"Stop playing around, we're gonna be late!" Baekhyun huffs, but when Chanyeol asks for a single good morning kiss, he complies.

 

"Thank you," Chanyeol whispers, when Baekhyun pulls away, smile stretched wide across his features, mirroring the one on his boyfriend's face.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up with a smile, but there are tears that he can't stop, too. For one moment, he had been filled with happiness, only for the world to crash down on him once again.

 

"Get up, hyung," a soft voice murmurs. The curtains are being drawn, letting some light into the dark, right in front of his eyes, but the darkness around his heart doesn't subside.

 

"You've got an hour until Junmyeon hyung's there to pick us up," Sehun whispers and slowly retreats. "Get ready, hyung."

 

The door to the bedroom closes and Chanyeol sits up slowly

 

An hour might be a lot of time for washing up, for showering, for getting dressed and having breakfast, but no amount of time would be enough for Chanyeol to feel ready for this - for Baekhyun's funeral.


End file.
